Sonrisa
by oOoO Sora Chan OoOo
Summary: "Sabía que la vida que elegí contigo iba a ser difícil, pero eso no me impide sonreír." Relata algunos de los hechos de como fue al principio la vida de casados para Milk y Goku. Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son del gran Akira Toriyama


_**Hola a todos/as, el día de hoy le traigo un nuevo one short de esta bella pareja Gochii (unas de mis favoritas) poco a poco ire subiendo minis historias hasta poder acabar las que son más extensas además vendrá una historia con una saga, adivinen cual será? ¡Son unas de las que están en emisión espero le agrade la idea ahora si a leer!**_

 _ **Sora-chan**_

 _ **Sonrisas**_

" _ **Sabía que la vida que elegí contigo iba a ser difícil, pero eso no me impide sonreír."**_

La vida me había colocado a un hermoso joven en mi vida, desde el primer instante en que lo vi me enamore a primera vista, justo cuando nos íbamos a separar le dije que me prometiera que me vendría a buscar para comprometernos y así casarnos; el gustoso acepto y así el emprendió su viaje observe como el vehículo desaparecía en el horizonte.

Pasaron los años y el no aparecía, entrene duro para poder encontrarlo en el torneo de las artes marciales y al final lo logre él se hallaba en ese lugar, no había cambiado en nada, obvio en apariencia si, estaba más alto, más guapo y más musculoso mi corazón latió a mil cuando me acerque a saludarlo, pero él no se acordaba de mi… eso me dolió en el alma, mi Goku no se había acordado…

Tuve una gran rabia que no le dije mi nombre hasta que el me derrotara y así fue no vi en que momento me lanzo fuera de la plataforma se había vuelto más fuerte desde la ultima vez que lo vi… cuando hable de la promesa pensó que era comida, si como leíste casarse era comida para él, sonreí disgustada en si nunca sintió algo por mí, pero el aun así se casó conmigo…

El primer mes de casado fue una locura, no sabíamos como iba a ser en sí, parecía si viva con un niño.

Goku alza la ropa no la dejes tirada…- gritaba por toda la casa

Pero Milk es que quiero ir a pescar

Pero diablos Goku por lo menos ponte ropa interior- un niño en cuerpo de hombre, de un sexy hombre-

Diablos, ya Milk lo haré- hizo un leve puchero y subió a la habitación

Había pasado un mes y Goku y yo no habíamos pasado más haya del beso de boda, dormíamos juntos en ratos me abrazaba, pero de allí nada más, en si el se caso conmigo por la promesa. Pero no lo niego los momentos que pasaba junto a el eran especiales, casarme con alguien que no sabia el significado de casamiento era realmente extraño pero maravilloso a la vez

Goku había salido al rio quedándome yo en casa, hasta que comenzaron a golpear la puerta fuertemente cuando me dirigí a abrirla entraron unos malhechores y me agarraron bruscamente.

Muévete mujer y te rebano la garganta

Que…que es lo que quieren- dios es lo más horroroso que me estaba pasando, Goku no estaba cerca y yo no podía defenderme

Estamos huyendo no te das cuenta, era la única casa así que danos todo lo que tengas

Oye Gom, y que tal si jugamos un ratito- grito uno de ellos

No es mala idea

Sentí como unas manos comenzaron a manosearme, comencé a derramar lágrimas, no había tenido mi primera vez y estos mal nacidos me la iban a arrebatar, quise pelear, pero unos de ellos me golpeo con su escopeta en la cabeza antes de desmayarme vi como alguien apareció en la puerta.

 **PV GOKU**

Estaba en el rio pescando para la cena, a Milk le encantaba que llevara un pescado de gran tamaño, a lo que al rato pude detectar dos ki cerca de ella, eran ki que nunca había sentido y me comencé a preocupar, el de Milk estaba alterado y había subido cuando de un momento a otro el de ella estaba desvaneciéndose, estaba asustado nunca había sentido esa sensación Sali corriendo lo más rápido que pude y vi como ella caía en el piso frio y dos tipos estaba tocándola, me entro una rabia que no pregunte quienes eran solo los golpee hasta dejarlo casi muertos, era rabia, si la rabia me consumía le habían hecho daño a mi Milk, si ella es mía, ella me lo había dicho. Al rato unos policías llegaron y dijeron que eran prófugos y me agradecieron por atraparlos, después de que esas basuras se habían ido agarre a Milk en brazos y la subí a la habitación.

 **PV MILK**

Goku me había salvado me sentí tan feliz, ya había pasado 4 meses desde ese acontecimiento, Goku un dia me dijo que se sentía incomodo conmigo no sabia porque el un dia se fue enojado, yo me quede llorando, no sabia porque se enojo, estaba tan triste que me quede dormida.

 **PV GOKU**

No entiendo porque me sentía incomodo cerca de Milk hasta que un dia exploté y me fui de allí estaba loco, no entendía lo que sentía y fui a preguntarle a mi amiga.

Bulma… quiero preguntarte algo

Que es lo que pasa Goku

Es que cuando estoy con Milk me siento impaciente, tengo ganas de tenerla, poseerla pero no sé cómo, cuando nos besamos abajo me incomoda, un dia le bese en el cuello y le hice daño le deje un moretón desde allí me limito, la semana pasada Milk había dormido en poca ropa por el calor, su cuerpo estaba sudado y vi como brillaba con la luz de la luna, me dio ganas de tocarla y me incomode, además ella un dia estaba bañándose y quería una toalla cuando se la pase la vi por el espejo desnuda y sentí una ganas de entrar allí y devorarla como a la comida…Bulma que me pasa..

JAJAJAJAJA

¡Porque te ríes! - mofé

Es que amigo eso es atracción es lógico ya que la amas y deseas poseerla, nunca han estado en intimidad ustedes desde que se casaron

¿Qué es eso?

GOKU! Intimidad es cuando se unen en cuerpo y alma…Solo déjate llevar cuando la beses la magia se hará sola

No había entendido ni pepino así que solo lo que hice fue irme. Llegue a casa y vi como Milk andaba en un vestido todo delgado y sudada ya que en la montaña paoz estábamos con un calor del infierno, las sudorosas gotas se resbalaban por su cuello y hombros, por acto seguido no aguante más y me lance a ella, la comencé a besar y al final acabamos uniéndonos en amor.

Ya en la cama vi como ella sonreía y me dijo que estaba muy feliz de haberse enamorado de mí, y que siempre me amara yo solo respondí con un vasto beso.

Había pasado un año y Milk me regalo lo más especial en la vida, cosa que no entendía, pero estaba feliz.

Ella me había dado un hermoso hijo le pusimos Gohan por mi abuelito, era tan lindo como ella, en ese tiempo sonreíamos a no poder habíamos salido de campin y veíamos como el niño gateaba y ella se acerco a mi y marco un beso con sus labios sabor a almendras diciendo unas hermosas palabras que nunca en mi vida olvidare…

" _ **Sabía que la vida que elegí contigo iba a ser difícil, pero eso no me impide sonreír."**_

Al final de esas palabras la besé como nunca lo hice y le dije un suave "Te amo Milk, me alegro haberte conocido"

En si era cierto soy un joven que no conocía sobre el amor pero ella me lo mostro de mil maneras y como puedo amar a alguien de manera infinita y nunca me arrepentiré de haber hecho esa promesa pensando que casarme era comida.

 **FIN**

 **Espero le haya gustado esta pequeña y corta historia, me hubiera gustado embarcar más sobre esta relación. Que tengan una linda noche.**


End file.
